Pain: I Can't Get Enough
by firelady101
Summary: Nora is in an abusive relationship, and doesn't see the danger. Patch tries to help her, but she thinks she's in love. She knows she's in love. And will do anything to make sure he doesn't leave her. M for a reason : don't hate me!


**Don't hate me, kay? Please just give it a tryyyyy. I love you guys **

* * *

I waited for my boyfriend in the rain at my school. Actually, I'd been waiting for a couple hours now. My school got out at 2:30, and it was almost 5. This was ridiculous. And it always happend when I asked him for a ride. He probably got so high that he forgot about me, or got so drunk that he blacked out and fucked another girl, and then passed out in someone's bath tub. Or worse! What if he died?

I knew I shouldn't think like this. I should think positive. He wasn't not dead. Hopefully he was just high. But still, the more and more I thought about it, I started to go into panic mode. I paced back and forth under a tree, wishing I took the ride Vee had offered me.

"Nooo! I'll be fine! He'll be here soon!" I quoted myself out loud, kicking a dirt claw in front of me and watching it crumble into pieces. "I know he's barely on time, but I have a good feeling this time." I quoted myself again. "I'm such a fucking stupid head."

"Talking to yourself again, Angel?" I turned and saw a tall and dark figure leaning against the tree. His arms were crossed and his black hair was drenched in rain. Patch.

"Go away." I turned my back to him and pulled out my phone to text my boyfriend.

_Where the fuck are you? I've been waiting..._

I could hear Patch walking closer to me. I rolled my eyes but didn't acknowledge that he was there. I kept my eyes on my phone wait for the reply. I could feel Patch right behind me, the toes of his shoes against my heel, his breath rolling down my neck. But I ignored him, begging for my phone to vibrate in my hand. Or to get hit by a truck. Yeah, I'd love that.

I felt my phone go off, and I looked down, it was from him.

_Bitch. Don't talk to me like that. I'll be there in a few minutes. I've been busy._

"Yeah... busy," I said out loud, rolling my eyes. Patch laughed behind me. I moved from him and turned around. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Wow, Angel, I didn't know you had that word in your vocabulary." He smirked. "Being with him has changed you."

I rolled my eyes. "Go away. Go fuck your slut. Or do something useful and kill her." I started to walk away but he caught me on my arm, holding me to him, and he looked like had no intention of letting go. I groaned. "What?"

"Nora, you don't have to be with Sco—" I cut him off.

"No! You don't tell me what I have to do! I want to be with him! He wants to be with me. Unlike some people I know." I tried to get my arm loose, but his grip was strong.

"I do want to be with you!" he protested.

"No, you don't! Patch! Let go of me!" When he did, I fell to the ground with a thud. I glared up at him. "You don't love me. Scott loves me."

He looked down at me, his jaw clenched. "Really? How does he show you he loves you? With bruises?"

I went quiet, and didn't move. I looked away from him and pressed my lips together to stop myself from crying. I wasn't going to cry in front of Patch. I loved Scott, I truly did. And crying right then wasn't going to prove that I did. I just sat in the mud, my eyes focused on a rock, my hair getting soaked and blocked everything out—until I heard Scott's truck roar down the street and park on the sidewalk. He yelled my name, and I heard a door being slammed.

Patch groaned. "Nora, I may not be your boyfriend anymore, but I am still your guardian angel." He sucked in air. "And you're being stupid."

"Fuck you," I spat, waiting for Scott to join us. When he did, he held out his hand for me. I took it, pulling myself up. I smiled at Scott, wanting to wrap myself up. And also, beat his face in for leaving me in the rain for hours.

"Yo, dip shit," he said to Patch, "what the fuck are you doing here?"

Patch shook his head at me. "About to leave."

"Good." Scott spat on the ground next to him, and turning around pulling me with him. "Nora, I told you to stop talking to him."

"I didn't. He came up to me while I was waiting for your ass."

"Fuck you." He laughed. "I was busy."

I glared at him, as we approached his truck. "And I fell in the fucking dirt." I looked over at him. "Can we go to my house? I need to grab clean clothes."

He nodded, and slapped my butt. "Your mom's not home, is she?"

I smiled. "I don't think so..."

We got into his car and he started it, music blasted from the speakers.

"Good!" he yelled over the loud music. "My dick needs a good sucking."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "You can't make me."

"What was that?" He turned down the music, and looked at me at a stop sign.

I cleared my throat. "I said that you can't make me do it."

All of a sudden, my face was grabbed, forcing me to look at him. "What did you just say, bitch?" His nails dug into my skin. "I can make you do whatever I want."

I tried pulling my face away. "Not sucking your cock."

He gave a laugh. "I can force you on to your knees and shove myself down your fucking throat until you choke." He started to drive again put didn't let go of my jaw. "And I could also tie you to the bed. And fuck your pussy until you cry."

"That's rape," I spat at him.

"Nora, you're funny. Because it wouldn't be. You'd like it. You always do." He let go of me and pushed me away. I didn't say anything, because he was right. I always did like it. There was no point in lying and saying I didn't. I just looked out the window and stayed quiet.

When we got to my house, we went up to my room; I got some clean clothes and underwear. Scott laid on my bed and closed his eyes. "Don't take long."

I blew him a kiss and smiled, walking into my bathroom, and turning the hot water on. I stripped out of my muddy clothes, pushing them aside. I stepped into the water, hissing as the steam hit my muscles. It seemed to hit my bruised skin just right to make me scream. I tugged on my lip and closed my eyes. Thinking about the first time Scott hit me. But I hit him first. So this really wasn't his fault. And I knew he loved me. I loved him too. And he really was a good boyfriend.

When I got out, I didn't bother to get dressed, just walked out in a towel. "Scott?" I called out as I got closer to my room. I walked in and saw him, reading a text, and giving his phone a smug smile.

I knew that look...

"Scott?" I walked over to him, poking his cheek. "Who's that?"

"Mind your damn business," he spat, still looking at the phone.

"No." I reached out for the phone, but got my hand slapped away.

"Leave my phone alone, you cunt." I breathed in. That's one of my trigger words; he knew it was. Did he want to be kicked? I guessed so, because that's exactly what I did. Right in his shin. I watched him hiss and drop his phone.

I picked it up and read the text, my eyes filling with tears.

_Hey ;) was I yummy? It sure felt good. I'd love to give you the favor in return. ;O_

His text in return was all it took for tears to start rushing down my face.

_;) you were, I still have the taste on my tongue. Yum. And I'd love that._

"Scott!" I threw his phone at him, hitting him in the foot. "You...h-how could you!"

"Shut the fuck up!" He got up, walking to me, making me flinch. "Nora, don't freak out!"

"Don't freak out?" I repeated. "How can I not!"

"It's not th—"

"Don't!" I yelled, throwing a book that was on my dresser at him, followed by a small glass teddy bear he gave me on our second date. They both hit him in the chest. "I thought you loved me! Then you go and fu—"

"I didn't fuck anyone!" He grabbed my arms, and pushed be backwards until I hit a wall.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." I rolled my eyes. "You ate her out!"

He didn't say anything, just stood there watching me struggle to get out of his grip.

"That's why you were late, wasn't it!" I screamed. "You were trying to get pussy!" I hit his thigh with my knee, hard, making his grip loosen just enough for me to escape. He tried coming at me again, but I spat on his face. Pushing him into a wall, I said, "Don't touch me. You pig."

He got closer to me, and slapped me across the face. "It's not like never cheated on me before with your ex!"

I slapped him back. "I haven't!"

"I saw you with him today! You slut!" He pushed me onto the ground, and kicked my side. I held in the scream I wanted to release.

"I didn't give him a blow job! You're the slut! You fucking ass!" I yelled.

He was quiet before pulling me onto my feet, and giving me a sloppy kiss on the lips. My body was on fire. I pushed him away and punched him in the chest, over and over. "I hate you! I hate you!" I screamed. "I hate you! How could you cheat on me?"

He kept trying to kiss me, ignoring the fact that I was punching him still; he just held me close and slipped the towel down my chest, kissing my neck.

"I hate you," I whispered, trying to push him back. But it wasn't working, because the next thing I knew I was pulling at his shirt, still telling him I hated him. Neither of us believed the lie, but I wanted to hurt him.

"How could you cheat on me? And act like everything was okay?"

"Everything's not okay!" Scott looked at me, his mouth going to my chest, biting my sensitive skin there, making me scream. "You never give me any!" He bit down on my nipple harder.

"I don't give you any!" I pulled at his blonde hair. "Scott! That's an excuse! And a fucking lame one!" I yelled, and moaned at the same time. "What if..."

I trailed off as he pinned me to the floor, ripping off the rest of the towel. My naked body was fully exposed to him. His lips went to mine, and my hands went to the buttons of his jeans, pushing them down with my feet.

"What if what?" He glared at me, pressing his lips to the base of my neck. He was grinding himself on me through his boxers making me moan. "What if what? You broke up with me? You'd never do that."

"No..." I squeezed. "What if I went out and kissed Patch? What if I gave him a B.J.? What if I ha—"

He slapped my cheek hard, stopping me from talking.

"Don't talk like that, you fucking bitch."

I tried spitting in his face, but it only landed on my chin. "Oh? But you can go out and lick some whore? Get off me," I said as I was grinding myself onto him.

"No." He grabbed my hands holding them over my head with one of his. He pulled down his boxers and I moaned in ecstasy. "What where you saying about Patch?"

"I'm going to kiss him."

All off a sudden he was in me, not even giving me time to get used to him. He just started to thrust into me. I cried underneath his weight, as he slammed into me at a fast pace. My nails dug into his back breaking his skin.

He stood up, still moving in me and dropped us both onto my bed. I moaned racking my hands down his back to his ass, squeezing it, and slapping it. I felt his mouth leave mine and he looked down at me.

"Don't," he yelled, "ever say that again! Mine!" He started going faster and faster. "Don't kiss him. Don't talk about kissing him, or I'll tie you, right here to the bed, and I'll never let you leave. You're mine Nora. You're mine," he chanted into my ear over and over.

I moaned, and closed my eyes as he was making love to me. Roughly. His nails digging into my waist, and teeth sinking into my neck. I wrapped my legs around his, and tried my best to keep up with his thrusts.

"Mine!" he said, kissing my jaw. "He could never make you feel this good." His hand griped onto my breast and he moaned. "You couldn't make him feel this good either. He can't feel you. I can."

I nodded, and moaned. "Why can't you be mine then?" I closed my eyes, feeling my release, hitting me.

"I am yours," he promised me. "That girl means nothing to me. Nora, I love you."

I came hard on him, my whole body twitching. "I ha-hate you," I lied again, wanting nothing more than to me like this with him forever.

"Tell me you love me." Scott flipped us over, so I was on top. His eyes rolling in the back of his head as my body twitched over him. I looked down at his chest and saw where I had thrown the glass teddy bear had made him bleed slightly. "Tell me you love me, Nora!"

I looked away from the spot and into his eyes. "No." I put my hands on the spot making him wince, but moving my body on him made his eyes roll back. "Tell me you'll never cheat on me."

"I don't want to cheat on you." His fingers gripped my wrist, and he moaned. "Ever again."

I closed my eyes. "Tell me you won't. Promise me. Promise on your love for me."

Scott's eyes rolled in the back of his head. "Baby, I promise. I promise!" I watched him cum inside me and I moaned, closing my eyes tightly.

"I love you!" I came again and collapsed on his chest. We were both breathing heavily. "I love you."

I felt him smile, resting his chin on my head. "I love you too."

"You're going to keep that promise...right?" I smiled, as he rolled us over and pulled out of me.

I watched him nod, laying his head on my chest. "Always." I closed my eyes and felt his teeth bite into my breast. I looked down at him to see him nipping on my cleavage. I raised my eyebrow and smirked."Scott?"

"Nora?" He licked across my flesh making me arch my back slightly. His mouth moved lower into my tummy, licking my bellybutton. "You should getting a piercing here...it would be sexy."

I giggled, running my hands through his hair. "What are you doing?"

"Telling you you're mine." He bit my stomach slightly hard. I winced and pinched his ear, only making him bite harder.

"You just did...Scott, I'm always going to be yours."

He went quiet, laying his head on my naval. His hands were resting on above his head. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"I have a question."

"I may have an answer." I closed my eyes, starting to fall asleep, at rest. Us both being calm made me feel good...

"Marry me?" His breath was hit against my ear. "Be mine forever. I love you. I love you. I do."

My breathing stopped. "Yes!" I kissed him. "Scott! Are you for real?"

"Nora, I am. I don't have a ring now."

"I don't care."

"So you'll marry me?"

"Yes."

Then he made love to me again, and again.

Scott left about ten minutes ago, when his mom had called him, saying she needed his help with something. I was still on the bed, half covered by the sheets, thinking about what had happened. I couldn't believe we were engaged! I really couldn't believe it. Oh god. Even though I didn't have a ring, I still knew what it meant. It meant he loved me. He really wanted to be with me. He wasn't just pretending, and he didn't just want me for the sex, not that I minded. But he really loved me, and he wanted to spend his entire life with me!

I heard a thump at the window and I looked to see Patch standing there. He was looking at me, his face contorted in anger. I screamed and hid under my covers, due to the fact I was still naked. "Patch! Get out!" I couldn't believe he snuck into my room! Didn't the guy know I needed my privacy?

"No! Nora, you can't do this!" I heard him walk over to my bed. His voice was too loud for my liking, and his footsteps were louder than usual, and in that moment, I thought he was going to start beating me like Scott, because that was how my boyfriend, now fiancee, always sounded when he was going to hit me. I shook my head. There was a reason why Patch was so mad, and I highly doubt he was going to beat me. He was my guardian angel, after all.

"Do what?" I peeked out of the covers to look at him. He was looking down at me, the frustration and anger catching me off guard. I knew he was angry, but I didn't expect it to be because of frustration. "What are you talking about?" He couldn't have been talking about Scott, right? There was no way Patch knew. It had happened fifteen minutes ago!

"I heard him propose to you, Angel." His voice held a tinged of sadness.

I gasped. "How long have you been here?" Glaring, I yelled, "Did you watch us make love? Did you enjoy the show?" My voice was bitter. I didn't expect him to completely stay away, no matter how much I wanted him to, since he was my guardian angel. But he watched us having sex? What was wrong with him? Was he that horny? I felt violated.

Patch gave out a forced laugh. "That was making love?" He started to pull on my arm until I fell out of bed. I tried to cover myself with my hands, but it was impossible. Somehow, though, the idea of Patch seeing me naked wasn't that bad. He probably had, since he was stalking me all the fucking time. "Nora, he bit you."

"Patch! Close your eyes!" I blushed and ran over to my drawers to put on clothes. I slipped on a t-shirt and some shorts, but I didn't put on a bra. There wasn't nearly enough time for that, since Patch was already starting to turn around. "This is really rude, Patch."

"Look at this." He lifted up my shirt right above my navel. A dark half-moon shaped bruise was there, where Scott bit me. "You can't marry him. He'll just hurt you, Angel. More than he already has."

"I can!" I pushed him. "And I will! Scott makes me happy. He doesn't hurt me!" How dare he insult Scott? He was a great boyfriend, and we were equal in the relationship. Patch always felt the need to have the upper hand, which I hated.

"What if you got pregnant? Would you beat your baby? I see the both of you! You both beat each other!" He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, probably meant to calm himself. I knew he wanted to hit something. The anger had been bubbling up inside him since he saw my bruises, of course. He was my guardian angel, like I said, and he was way too protective. I knew how to take care of myself. I wasn't the girl he thought I was.

I paused, looking down. "I'd never hurt my baby." I bit my lip.

"Then leave Scott." He started to walk towards me, holding his hand out, as if taking his hand meant choosing him and leaving Scott.

"No!" I stumbled backwards, thinking that maybe Patch would get the message.

"Nora, leave him!" he insisted, and then his expression turned sour, and he looked beyond me.

We heard a cough enter the room and looked over to see my boyfriend angry and upset. He looked at where Patch was, but saw nothing. Then, he looked at me, his anger growing by the second. I couldn't cower behind anything, obviously. I just hoped he would believe me. "Nora?"

"Scott!" I ran over to him and took his face in my hands, giving him a hard kiss, biting his lower lip. I was pressed against him. Hopefully he would just have sex with me instead of get mad at me. I pulled away hesitantly. "Patch…he just came over...nothing happened."

"Fuck you." He grabbed my arm and started pulling me out of the room. When I looked back, Patch still wasn't there. Damn him. Scott yanked my arm harder and took me down the stairs. I almost fell, since he was walking too fast, and my legs still hurt as I struggled to catch up and stand.

He pushed me out the door and into his car. "Stay quiet, slut. You're gonna get it when we get to my house."

When we got to his house he dragged me inside, and into his room. He was really, really mad.

"Get on your knees." I shook my head and looked away from him. He pushed me down on his bed. But it wasn't rough or mean like usual. But there was still anger in it.

He bent over to kiss me on the lips, sloppy and angry. He tore at my shirt, tearing it in two, throwing the fabric across the room. He took my hands and led them underneath his jeans, making me cup his member. He groaned into my mouth and gripped my left breast.

He undid his jeans, and slipped my hands into his boxers, wrapping him in my fist, jerking him slowly. He moaned and groaned into my mouth, pulling back. "I want your mouth, bitch. Nothing more."

His hands went down my bear chest. He squeezed me tightly and groaned. "Your tits get me so hard, Nora."

I moaned in pain more than anything. "I-I know baby."

"Whose are they?" He pinched my nipples roughly.

"Yo-yours! They're yours!" I threw my head back and gasped.

"Good. Now, I want your apology for having Patch at your house." He pulled me off the bed and pushed me on the ground. He pulled his boxers down, letting himself flop free.

"I'm...I'm sorry Scott. He jus-" He cut me off, grabbing my forearms, and bringing me closer to him, his cock pushing against my lips.

"I want you to show me." He ran his fingers through my hair. "Show me you still want to marry me."

I opened my mouth and he slid into me. I used my tongue to flick the tip of him. He grunted, and yanked my hair, and started thrusting into my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down on him and hummed, adding more pleasure for him.

"Oh yeah, baby, you're the best at this." He patted my head lovingly before I took him deeper, to the back of my throat. He then pulled my hair and started fucking my throat.

He didn't pull out until I started choking for air, my eyes teary. I looked up at him and he moaned, humping the air. I smirked before taking him again.

One of his hands was on my head, other on my left breast. Nails dug everywhere. I was getting wet and moaning as he was reaching his climax. He was softly whispering. "Fuck me with your mouth baby. Nora, you're so sexy."

I looked up at him through my foggy, teary eyes and could tell he was almost at his point of release. I moaned and started moving my head faster.

"I'm cumming!" Both of his hands went to my head, holding me there as he shot his load down my throat. "Swallow me, baby."

I did what I was told and looked up at him. "Am I forgiven yet?"

He pulled me by my tits. "You only wish."

* * *

**Please review. No matter what you thought. I know it's Nora and Scott... but still :) I got this idea when Scott was with Marcie... what if Nora just went to Scott? All their anger and they take it out on each other! **

**I'd like to thank camibandlover for helping me with this... like a lot. I love her so much :D THANK YOU HUN! **

**follow me on twitter: fire_lady101**

**love, love.**

**firelady101**


End file.
